The Underground
The underbelly of the country. They are the people who have lived unfortunate lives. The Underground is the slums and dark corners of the city, the brothels, the gambling houses, and any sort dark dealings. People from all corners of the world come to the Garrison City of Norcrest to try to climb their way to the top of a different kind of power. They prey on the immortal desires of men and draw you to indulge in their darkness while they rob you blind... But that's if they don't already intend to kill you. Bands of thieves, gangs, fighting rings, and assassins all are part of the Underground that seems to have one ruler at the top. While the country has a king... The Silent City of Norcrest has a Queen. Their is a small 'Silent Guild' within the dark depths of the Underground and whether or not you choose to align yourselves with them is up to you. There are no requirements to be a criminal, but of course... In numbers there is safety and perhaps they might even find you if you prove your talents. Main Races * Infernals: While it can be a harmful stereotype, many Infernal races have abilities that match well with the Underground dealings of the world. They are the best at making you believe something that may not be entirely true or making you do something you didn't intend. * Shifters: '''A life of being able to change your face and figure? That has to be good for committing crimes and most know it. If you can turn into a sentient beast and steal jewels at night, but be a different person in the day... Who will ever catch you? Places of interest * '''Ebony Keep: The dark keep is hidden within the confines of the Falcon Marsh, and out side of the capital city. It's a stretch of dry land surrounded by marsh land. It is incredibly hard to get to along because of the traps hidden along the path there. It's the Silent Guild's main base of operation and where one can find most more shady quests. * Crimson Strip: A stretch of road that holds the most famous and notorious brothels, gambler halls, and other such activities. It is most frequently visited by tourists and they tend to make plenty of business. They are located closer to the ports so they have easier access to trap foreigners and sea faring folk. * The Iron District: This is the lowest district. This is wear those without homes wander to and also the place where most lowly urchins find themselves. It's dirty, unorganized, and part of the city on the outer limits of the great city is considered the Iron District. * The Circus: 'Just outside the city gates there is a usually a circus that sets itself up. It's one of the biggest in all the land. The Clerics generally leave it alone, because they believe the circus to be full of parlor tricks and is considered not dangerous. Though... Recently there have been reports of missing people, with their last destination being the circus. Important People(s) * '''The Queen of Thieves: ' * '''Rook: * Ringleader: